toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sonic767
Welcome to the Talk Page. Officer Sonic767 will answer your questions as soon as possible. Thanks Hey i made 100 edits in a day too! Nice! Yeah i know we are first and second but hey dont worry we are both good thats all. Man for the job, 20:30,October 14,2010 (UTC) Lol but i wouldnt do it.Man for the job, 20:46,October 14,2010 (UTC) Thats Alot! Its because we have wrote all the things we can write now we have to inprove and add as toontown grows! Any way im sure we will be fine! Yeah thats fine! Hey thats a good question who made toontown........ hmm I do that to! Yes of course! By the way i think it was Sethixzon idk Clean up team Sure! I'd love to join! Having a administrator helping would certainly make things go a lot faster. Flippers 12:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are they? Hey dont worry work hard and you may be an admin soon..... And thanks Man for the job Your right Yeah its no big deal and i know he did anyway just because im a admin dosnt mean ill act different dont worry. Anyway yes we could have meeting i dont mind at all. Ill try but i cant get images. I have no idea Sorry but do you live in the usa i live in england. Its 5:35 here and we are on the 17th. But yes i can come. Man for the job Thanks for telling me! Thanks sorry bout that i dont know if i could make it bc my bed time is 9:00 anyway ill try! Wiki Clean up team Meeting #1 Make sure to answer questions. Also, don't forget to refresh the page. Hi guys i think we should have like groups editing certan things Man for the job 20:23,October 17,2010 (utc) Good idea Man For The Job. However, you are five minutes early. Lool sorry Sonic767- Its okay. I'm about to start anyway. It seems like your going to be the only one attending Sonic767- Okay Lets Start. Man for the job - ok down to thing a ma bob We need to advertise since im a admin and flippers is we will talk bout deletion of some pages. Sonic767 - Should the article TheSpoofnet.com stay? Man for the job:Yes i think ill talk to flipper bout it. Sonic767- Okay. Next article. Should the article Loony Labs Shirt be redone? Its only a few sentences. Or does it need to be deleted due to the fact it might be a waste of space? Man for the job: It should be inproved yes redone i think. Man for the job: Idk maybe Sonic767- The article Mumbo Jumbo needs to be redone. There is no information about it. Yeah ok Sonic767- Alright next article. Should the article Uber Vp's be deleted? Man for the job: Yes maybe Sonic767- Yeah. I'll have to give a stats on this meeting to the other users. Anyway, last article. Should the article How to Locate Freckleslam and other hackers stay? Man for the job: No ill ask flippers if i can delete it Sonic767- Okay. Is there anything else we should discuss? Man for the job: I cant think of anything. Sonic767- Okay. Then I guess this is the time to dismiss the meeting. Man for the job:Ok bye we will tell the stats to the other members tomorrow. Sonic767- Okay. Well I guess its have a great evening for you. Man for the job: Yeah thanks have a nice day! THIS MEETING IS NOW CLOSED. Members that attended: Man For The Job, Sonic767. Members that failed to show up: Flippers, SethiXzon, Cheese0. Sorry I'm sorry I wasn't there I was at Six Flags. Please next time tell me earlier so I know. Flippers 20:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Not gonna work Sorry I'm in school at 1:00. What about 5:00 PM (EST)? I'm off school then. Flippers 21:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry my bed time is 10:00 im sorry but carry on with the meatings ill check on ur talk page for whats happened. Man for the job Thank you. Yeah i know your trying im sorry i would love to do it on week ends that brill. Man for the job 16:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) US Sorry about the confusion. Maybe you should go on without me. And just saying, I live in the US. Flippers 20:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) If you want to If you want adminship then ask flippers. Keep up the good work!!!!! 06:38, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ask flippers keep up the good work and keep trying i know you can do it. Man for the job 06:39, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Me too I prefer the old look too. Man for the job 08:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Its more better and organised. Man for the job 09:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC)